Today was a Fairytale
by sparklylulz
Summary: Everyone in the room watched as Quinn held onto the gleek in the wheel chair as if she'd die if she had to let go. Artie had become her lifeline tonight, and she knew that there was no going back after that point.


**A/N: Another Artie/Quinn because I absolutely love that pair more than you can know. Also, the song that inspired this was perfect for them. The song used is "Today Was a Fairytale" by Taylor Swift. It's full of fluff, and bunnies, and rainbows. I thought we could all use some happiness. **

–

"_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale"_

Quinn Fabray was a complete wreck.

It had started two weeks prior when she had given birth to her perfect and beautiful daughter, and then given her first born up for adoption. She knew the couple deserved a baby more than she ever would, but it was like giving away a part of her. She stayed in labor for over fifteen hours, all alone in the white room. It wasn't such a big deal, she was very used to being alone by now. After the baby was taken and she was alone, she was sobbing to herself.

It had taken her a few moments to notice the person lingering in the doorway. When she did, she almost thought she had really slipped off the deep end. Of all the kids in glee with her, she would have never in her wildest dreams imagined Artie Abrams to be the one to come and see her. He offered her a small smile.

"Wha- What are you doing here, Artie?" She asked, hiccuping slightly.

He just looked up sadly at her. Quinn's gorgeous blonde hair was all over the place, and her blue eyes looked lost. She was snotty and puffy, and he was still staring at her in wonder. He rolled himself in the room a little more, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said softly, just like always.

She felt safer when he spoke. His voice was soft and gentle, and it comforted her in this awful place. He was perched next to her bed now, and was locking the wheel chair breaks.

"Oh. Well... I'm okay. I just needed... time." She said lamely, looking down at her pale hands. Suddenly a large, warm hand enclosed hers. Her eyes flashed to Artie's hopeful gaze. The blue eyes were looking at her, just as always.

"Nobody wants to rush you, Quinn. I just wanted to let you know we all miss you." He said, removing his hand from hers, somewhat sadly.

She stared at the paraplegic, and she sensed that that wasn't the only reason he had come to see her. He was looking out her bright window, thinking to himself.

"Did you need something else, Artie?" She asked, distracting him from his thoughts.

He had looked more nervous, looking down at his hands, and not meeting her gaze. He cleared his throat before he started speaking.

"I know this is a stupid question, and don't feel bad about saying no, but in two weeks, well... it's prom," He began, cringing at how stupid he sounded. Her eyes grew wide as he continued speaking, "I just thought that since Finn's taking Rachel, and Puck wouldn't be caught dead there, if you would go with me?"

He looked up at her then, but he hadn't been able to read her face. She was looking at him in silence, and it was probably the first time she had ever _looked_ him. His hair was blown to the side from the wind, and his loose white t-shirt fitted effortless around him. He noticed when her eyes flashed to his motionless legs, and he blushed.

"I- I know I can't dance, well not traditionally, but I promise that wouldn't stop us from having a good time." He said somewhat pathetically, and then she opened her mouth.

"I thought you and Tina had something going on?" She asked, truly confused about what happened there.

His expression darkened, and he turned to look out the window, frowning to himself. He didn't like thinking about the punk Asian girl. He hadn't forgiven her for what she'd told him all those months ago on their one doomed date.

"She's going with Matt." He said simply, and she knew he wouldn't say anymore on the subject. "If you don't want to, Quinn, you can just say so." She cringed at the hurt in his voice.

"Artie, I would be honored to be your date to prom." She smiled at him, and he brightened up as if she'd said she had a cure to get him out of that wheel chair.

"_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty_

_When I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale"_

So, there she sat, by the door in the living room to her parents' home. They had let her come home after she'd given up her baby, and acted as though nothing had come to pass over the last nine months. Her mom looked at her guiltily and her father ignored her for the most part.

When the doorbell rang, it was all she could do from sprinting to the door. Her father beat her to the shiny handle and pulled the door open. Sitting in his wheel chair was the always same Artie. His hair was wind blown just like the day at the hospital. Quinn's father shook the teenage boy's hand and led him in the home.

"So, Artie, Quinn tells us you're a musician?" Her mother asked politely, as they seated themselves in the never dirty living room.

Quinn shot Artie an apologetic glance, but he honestly didn't care. Quinn had made his year by just agreeing to go with him. She looked absolutely beautiful in her blue dress, her hair cascading down her shoulders. You couldn't tell that she'd had a baby recently, he supposed she had wanted that.

"Oh, yes. I play the guitar and the drums, I'm in glee with your daughter." He smiled, and her parents seemed to think that he was very unlikely to get anywhere near first base with their daughter.

"Do you do well in school, son?" Mr. Fabray asked, his eyes flashing down to Artie's lifeless legs, knowing that he was no sports star.

"Yeah. Honor roll since I started school. I take a lot of my AP classes with Quinn." He smiled over to the aforementioned girl, and she smiled back a little. He straightened up in his chair a little, hoping they weren't going to find him unworthy of their daughter.

"Very good! Well, I guess you should be going. Quinn said she offered to drive." Her mother said, sipping the drink perched in her manicured hand.

"Yes, given my legs I don't think you'd want me driving anywhere." He joked, and they smiled somewhat uncomfortably at him.

Quinn rolled Artie out of the house a few moments later, thanking God that they weren't sitting in that awkward room anymore. She knew the only reason her parents had let her go with Artie was because they didn't think she wanted to go with him, but she really did.

Artie had always accepted Quinn, even when she was an ice bitch to him. He was always nice to her at rehearsal, and he always asked her how she was. He never judged her for what had gone down during the so affectionately labeled "Babygate." She didn't know why, but maybe it was because Artie always saw the best in people, and he knew what it felt like to be in a situation you couldn't control.

"Sorry about my parents." She said quietly as she helped him into her small car. He didn't seem embarrassed about needing help from her, and she was grateful for that. He smiled at her in understanding.

"Don't apologize. It was well worth it to take you tonight. You look pretty, by the way." He said, looking at her dress. Quinn almost laughed. She was a mess, her hair wasn't fixed, and she looked exhausted, but she smiled at him.

He wore a simple dark grey shirt and dark black slacks. He looked comfortable, and formal at the same time. Quinn noticed that his shirt was the same color as the gathering clouds outside. She smiled over at him.

"Thank you. You look nice too." It was his turn to blush at the compliment. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, listening to the radio, both humming along occasionally.

They arrived at the already busy dance hall, and they exchanged a look before Quinn went to help Artie out of the car. She smiled at him as she pushed him towards the open doors to turn their tickets in. Both subconsciously took a deep breath before going through the door.

"_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale"_

Artie watched Quinn hand the small white tickets over to the girl standing at the door. The girl had given her an awkward look as she glanced between the unlikely couple. Quinn didn't seem to notice, and if she had, she didn't care. Artie smiled a little bit.

He didn't want her to be embarrassed by him. He knew that she could've had been with any guy that had the ability to actually dance with her, but she had chosen him. Artie had always had some kind of feeling for her.

When she had gotten pregnant Artie had decided that maybe she could understand him a little better. Even after the truth behind her child's paternity had come out she held her head high. Artie had started watching her more closely then, as not many people in glee wanted anything to do with her any longer. She was all alone, and was temporarily sleeping at Brittany's. Artie really felt for her.

He supposed that it wasn't too strange that he had come to really love her, for her. Most people love the head cheerleader in their life time. Artie didn't see her as a cheerleader anymore, she was just Quinn Fabray. Just another girl. He liked everything about her.

"Are you ready?" She asked slowly, looking at the wooden double doors that lay in front of the teens.

"As I'll ever be." He smiled at her with a small wink.

She smiled at him again, and he felt his heart leap out of his chest and into his throat. He felt quite annoyed that he was by no means what anyone's definition of 'smooth' was. He nodded to her as she began to enter the crowded room.

"_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say_

_Is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense at the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_"

The first person the two saw as the entered the dark room was Rachel Berry. Artie would have bet that it would have been nearly impossible _not_ to notice her. She was wearing a very poofy, purple dress. She looked like some kind of foreign princess. Quinn sighed sadly, knowing that she didn't look anywhere that good.

Artie seemed to notice her sadness, and seemed to understand why she had been apprehensive about coming to the dance now. She was afraid that she wasn't beautiful anymore, because she'd created so much damage.

"You look ten times better than her, Quinn. No one likes that many ruffles, not even Finn." He said, rubbing her arm from where he sat. The blue of her eyes seemed to soften as she looked down at him.

"Thanks, Artie. You're a really great guy." She said, ignoring the looks Finn was giving her as she walked with Artie through the crowd of teens milling around.

Artie noticed Tina then, her normal blue streaks now a vivid shade of red that matched her blood red dress. Matt stood next to her, his tie the same shade of red. Artie refused to feel anything looking at the pair, because Quinn didn't deserve that at all.

Quinn followed Artie's eyes to where Tina stood and felt angry. Whatever the Asian girl had done to Artie wasn't fair. He was such a nice guy, he was worth more than ten Finn Hudsons. Tina looked slightly upset seeing the blond headed girl pushing her way through the crowd. Quinn didn't care, she had lucked out, and gotten the best date to prom possible.

They had reached the dancing area, and Quinn stood next to Artie awkwardly. He sensed that she was lost, and he was ready to guide her. He took her hand as a question, and she nodded. He pulled her gently down to sit on his lap. She smiled confusedly, but allowed him to roll them out into the middle of the dance floor.

"_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale"_

Whatever Quinn had been expecting, Artie managed to surprise her. He spun them around as she slid her arms around his neck, not caring who was watching amazed at the two spinning on the floor. It didn't matter to her anymore. She had learned not to care what anyone had to say about her a long time ago.

Artie placed a hand on her back as he moved slowly with one hand. She was leaning in, and he could smell her wonderful scent. She always smelled like vanilla, a soft gentle smell that pulled him in. She smelled like she spent her days baking, and he loved her smell more than he had realized.

She stood slowly, and twirled around him, smiling like she was finally free of the sadness that had been lurking her eyes. He smiled up at her, as he watched her spin. She was the most beautiful spirit he had ever remembered seeing. He felt his heart pull, the love he felt for her pulling him in. It was dangerous to get so attached, but he didn't care.

He gently pulled on her arm and pulled her back into his chair with him. She hummed along with the soft song, leaning her head on the chest. She didn't see the longing in Finn's eyes; he didn't see the tears in Tina's. They were lost in each other, and everyone else was in awe.

Everyone in the room watched as Quinn held onto the gleek in the wheel chair as if she'd die if she had to let go. Artie had become her lifeline tonight, and she knew that there was no going back after that point.

The song began to end and she smiled at him, a bright smile that he hadn't seen in a very long time. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, and he kissed her forehead slowly. His lips tingled from the warmth of her skin, and he almost had a small heart attack.

She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes pleading with him. He gazed down at her, and leaned down, gently brushing her lips with his own. She sighed softly against him, and he smiled. She was his now, and there would be no question about that.

"_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart_

_It's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down"_

She placed her head on his chest, and he was sure she'd be able to hear how fast his heart was beating. He moved them away from all the questioning gazes from everyone who had just seen their display of affection for each other.

"Thank you for bringing me tonight, Artie." She said after a moment.

"I wanted to kiss you months ago." He blurted out, and then turned a bright shade of pink. He mentally slapped himself at how lame he was.

She didn't think he was lame at all though, and her face lit up as she brushed his hair out of his face.

"Well, I'm glad you did now." She said, grinning at him.

"If we could have everyone's attention. It's nearly eleven which means it's time to crown the queen and king of prom." Their English teacher was saying from the stage at the end of the room.

From the side of his vision, Artie could see that Rachel had puffed up and had probably already prepared a thank you speech for the poor, unsuspecting audience. He gritted his teeth, not wanting Rachel to make Quinn sad by winning.

Little did he know, nothing at that moment could make Quinn Fabray sad. Not even Rachel Berry could manage to do that. She was so happy she almost couldn't breathe.

"And our 2010 prom queen and king are... Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams!" It took about five seconds for that to register for both the 'queen' and 'king.' Quinn squeezed Artie in a hug, and he laughed rolling them up to where the crowns sat.

He gently placed the crown upon her perfect head, and then slid his on.

"Congratulations, Quinn. Now you're kind of a princess, just like a fairytale." He said lowly into her ear, tickling her neck with his warm breath.

"I don't care about that. As long as this happily ever after includes you, everything is perfect." She said softly to him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, thinking that everything would be just fine after all.

"_Today was a fairytale"_


End file.
